Gravity
by Loverofliterature111
Summary: Orihime Inoue was the epitome of innocence, an amiable woman with the perfect life. A job as a successful nurse, a boyfriend she's head over heels in love with, and the most supportive family and friends. She was known as bubbly and kind, her voice had never been raised several octaves before. But everyone has their breaking points. Ichihime AU


**~Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo~  
><strong>

Hey everyone! What's up? I've recently gone through some really hard things and well that's when I picked up my laptop and the rest is history! Anyways, so a new fic, I'm not sure how it came out exactly~ I've been working on other stories that will all be updated either by this weekend or before that.

This wont be one of my main priorities. But if you want me to continue I will, If not then I wont. Ichihime & other pairings, Ichihime will continue/ start with the second chapter. I'd love to know what your thoughts were.

Enjoy

**Chp 1 **

**Bad Day**

Normally Orihime Inoue was a very bubbly person, kind personality, liked by everyone, easy going, naïve…

But many people mistake her naivety for stupidity. With that information, she still never let it bother her. Everyone was entitled to their own opinions either way.

Although she is a very outgoing person who's respectful and responsible, she's both an extrovert and an introvert. At first, she seems shy, but once she warms up to someone, bam!

An extrovert at its finest.

A young and attractive adult, Orihime was never one to be negative and stay tuned on life's tragic obstacles. She had a hard head on her shoulders and refused to let anything push her down.

But everyone has there days.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Walking home from work, Orihime tried to keep her emotions all within her. She was never the type to 'blow up', but her day had been so stressful so far. She tended to allow things to build up on each other but she never held grudges or thought too much on a certain subject. She always, always thought logically and went over situations. But today was a _little _different for Orihime.

As a child, she was never a fighter. So whenever she was bullied for her unique hair color, she just walked away most of the time. She never fought for herself, because at the end of the day, what did it matter? Why should someone else's opinion affect her own views? She didn't have to let it bother her, so she didn't. But, Orihime never agreed with bullying. So when she saw it happen to someone else, she spoke up.

That view stuck with her throughout the years. So on her way to work, when Orihime saw a little boy being bullied by a group of others, obviously she said something.

Looking down at her watch, Orihime saw she was already running late. She was usually one of the first people to show up at her shift, but with volunteering at a local bakery and tutoring her neighbor's children, on top of working over hours, Orihime only had a few hours of sleep the night before.

Hearing a yell, she quickly turned around and what she saw had her frowning. A little boy, not over the age of eight, was being picked on by children clearly a few years older then him. It wasn't right, at all. So she forgot her job, for a few minutes, and ran over to the group.

"Excuse me! Excuse me, please stop!" She said walking in front of the little boy who was being pelted at with sticks.

"What do you want old lady?" A boy who Orihime assumed to be the 'leader' spoke._ I am twenty three years old! _She held back a frown, his attitude was not appreciated.

"You shouldn't be throwing sticks at someone else. It's not very nice, how would you like it if someone did that to you? Will you please say sorry to this little boy?" She kindly asked helping the smaller child up.

"No." The boy responded crossing his arms in defiance.

Orihime did a double take, _what a mean little boy! _

"Where are your parents?" Orihime questioned crossing her arms. The boy ignored her.

"We'll see you tomorrow Kitsu!" The group began to laugh and bicker.

Turning around, Orihime bent down to the little boy.

"Are you okay? Do you hurt anywhere?" She asked with concern.

"Don't touch me!" The boy said with attitude pushing Orihime. Not used to balancing on such low levels when pushed down, she fell on her bottom.

"I-I'm sorry?" She asked appalled.

"You shouldn't have done that!" He shrieked at her.

"What's going on here Kitsu? Go to school, daddy has to deal with this." A man who looked like an older version of the smaller boy came into the picture.

"I'm sorry, is thi-" Orihime was interrupted by a threatening voice.

"How dare you bitch? Who do you think you are, the queen? Can't you see he's a boy? He can defend himself, who said you could walk in on him? He needs to learn how to be a man! Don't you dare come into my son's life again, other wise the cops will here about this!" The man yelled at a fallen Orihime.

Her jaw hit the floor, _Is this really happening?  
><em>Orihime was too shocked to say anything, before she knew it, the man left. She didn't know how long she sat there, her phone began vibrating. Fumbling threw her pockets, she pulled it out.

"H-Hello?" She said with a hoarse voice.

"Orihime, you better get to work… fast."

"R-Right Michiru! On my way!" Orihime took a deep breathe and shook herself out of her funk. She was a _nurse _and she had a job, which she should be at.

Running the rest of the way, she finally reached the hospital doors. Standing there in the middle of the room was her boss and from the looks of it she was very angry.

It was the feared Nurse Executive and she was a very scary lady.

Orihime and she stepped off on the wrong foot the first day due to Orihime's clumsiness and a bottle of syringes. The rest is history.

"S-Sorry I'm late Mrs. Yumi! The-"

"I don't care! Get to work, now. We have a random check today from the government and more then half my nurses were late," she began to rub her temples and glared up at the auburn haired beauty. "Well? Why the hell aren't you at your station?" She growled.

"Sorry!" Orihime flushed walking to her work area.

"CHIZURU YOU ARE LATE!" Mrs. Yumi roared. Orihime grimaced, "Poor Chizuru," she whispered.

It was flu season so there was a fluctuation amount of children and elders admitted in during the day. Struggling to find the extra vaccines, Orihime bit her lip. Grabbing a few bottles of medication and attempting to balance them in her hands, she juggled her way out of the small supply closet.

Just her luck, Mrs. Yumi was showing a director around the hospital at that same moment. The two managed to accidently run into each other resulting in Orihime dropping all the bottles emptying out there contents.

"S-Sorry," She flinched when she saw Mrs. Yumi's forehead tick.

"It's alright Miss. Inoue; you've had a busy week working double shifts. Take a break, go home. I'll make sure Mrs. Honsho covers for you," Mrs. Yumi said in a calm tone. Nodding, Orihime quickly walked away from the area.

_I might as well look for another job. _Sighing, Orihime scolded herself. That was her last warning, Mrs. Yumi sent her home. Nurses sent home never returned, there careers turned to mush.

Now walking home, she pouted. _Its fine, the day can only get better! _With that thought, she took a detour and began walking towards the one person's home who always made her day. Next to said persons house was a grocery store so Orihime made sure to by two buckets of ice cream and rented a few DVDs.

She was walking to the man she'd been dating for the past year, Ryo Nuboru.

He was kind, funny, and had back bone. He accepted Orihime and all her flaws. The girl couldn't ask for more and he was so understanding, not once did he pressure her to do anything she didn't want!

With the largest smile she could muster after all she'd been through during the day, Orihime walked into his apartment complex, jogging her way up the steps after saying hello to the receptionist.

Continuing her way down the carpeted hall, she counted the tiles on the ceiling. Looking down, she was surprised to find a girl sitting across from her boyfriend's door in tears.

"Are you alright?" Orihime asked walking towards the girl.

"N-No," She began crying harder. "M-My b-boyfriend has been i-i-ignoring my calls and w-won't open the door for me!" She yelled stomping her feet. Orihime took a step back.

"Who's your boyfriend?" Orihime asked taking a deep breathe, _it's probably a misunderstanding. _

"R-R-Ryo Nuboru!" She choked crying even harder, "We've been dating for over a year!"

Orihime thought over what she just heard, Ryo was a very common name…

But Orihime couldn't hear anymore, she didn't even know this girl and would rather not assume speculations! Ryo, she needed to find Ryo. The only other place he could be was in Orihime's home, he will clear things out. She's probably just an ex, an obsessive ex.

Yeah, an ex.

"I-I'm sorry, I have to go!"

Convinced, Orihime fast waked to her own home a few blocks away. Her fast walk became a jog which quickly transitioned into a sprint until she reached her front door. Fumbling with the keys, she trembled as she opened the door. Taking multiple deep breathes to calm her confused beating heart, she looked into her living room.

No Ryo.

He was a photographer and only worked on the weekend, Orihime a nurse who worked on the weekdays. But they made it work, they were special.

In love, they were in love!

Hearing her bed squeak in a rhythmic motion, Orihime took a deep breathe. But then she heard multiple vases being broken, followed by a growl.

She was being robbed!

Taking the closest thing she could use as a weapon, which in this case was a dirty pan in her kitchen sink, Orihime continued her walk.

_Wait, what if it's a robber has a gun? _Stopping, she pulled her phone out from her pocket and called one of her go to people.

"Hello?" A gruff voice said from the other end, obviously woken up by the call.

"G-Grimmjow," Orihime whispered shaken by the idea of her house being robbed.

"What," he growled rubbing his eyes on the other end. _Babe? _A voice was heard in the background.

"I-I think my house is being robbed, wi-"  
>"I'll be there in a few minutes," He responded fully awake. "Be careful, wait outside with your phone, I'm running to my car. Wait for me, alright?" He didn't wait for a response and hung up.<p>

_But my bedroom windows always open! _Orihime then heard Ryo's muffled voice. _Oh no! Ryo's been captured, I have to save him!_

Making up her mind to help her boyfriend, Orihime continued her walk until she was met with the room the noises and broken objects designated from.

Finally at her bedroom door, she took a deep breathe.

There was a person, probably people behind this door.

Slowly opening the door knob, the sight had her jaw drop.

It was her boyfriend, her Ryo, on top of another woman, in her apartment, on her bed, doing _it! _

She stood there and watched motionless as her heart crumpled to pieces.

So what did she do?

Her eyes squinted and the corners of her mouth tightened into a frown. Flicking the light on, she raised an eyebrow as her boyfriend of 12 months froze in fear and looked back.

"Oh no, please go ahead and finish, don't let me stop you- it was just getting interesting!" She laughed out.

"O-Ori-"

"Get. The. Fuck. Out. Of. My. Room." She growled, "And take y-your female dog with you!" She couldn't do it; she couldn't say another bad word. It wasn't _her _and neither was the girl under _her _boyfriend.

"Ori-"

"Get out of my house; I will call the cops if you say another word."

"It's not what it looks like!" He blurted out.

Ryo quickly threw himself off the girl and slid his pants on. The brunette he was with put on her clothes in shame.

"Nu uh, that," Orihime motioned to the underwear, "Is mine. Don't touch it, step away." Its not that Orihime would keep it now that, that _thing_ has touched it, but she'd rather not let her have it anyway. _I'll burn it later…_

"Babe, I can exp-"

"Out." She growled.

And they left.

Too bad that was how Orihime imagined it.

Now, looking at her boyfriend cheating on her in her bed for god knows how long, Orihime broke. Everything from the day blew up on her.

"GET OFF MY BED!" She shrieked.

The girl under Ryo screamed.

Flicking the light on, everything was visible.

Yup, they were doing the deed.

"O-Ori-"

"OFF!" Orihime screamed flicking the dirty pan with the intent to bash his brains out.

He still hadn't moved.

So she did the first thing that came to her, she threw the pan missing his head by just a few inches. As if she was a professional softball player, Orihime began throwing the DVDs at the pair **still **on her bed.  
>"Babe, l-lets talk!" Ryo said getting off the girl. Orihime threw a bucket of ice cream that hit him flat on the face. The second didn't have a lid, its contents thrown onto the naked pair.<p>

She had taken a good look at the girls face before she had crawled out the open window. "She's not even that pretty y-you three timing b-butt!" Orihime pointed out with huff. "Why are you just standing there?" Orihime yelled. Looking back at Ryo who only had his boxers on, she pointed at the door.

"OUT!" She growled, today was not her day.

Ryo didn't have to be told twice, running out the door with his boxers; Orihime heard the door shut behind her.

He forgot everything, his wallet, keys, clothes, and other stuff he kept around her house. "I could really use that ice cream now," Orihime mumbled wiping away a tear. _No, I will not cry over him!_

"Orihime? Orihime!" Grimmjow yelled barging in through the door, "What the fuck did I tell you? And was that your boyfriend running down the-" He stopped outside her door.

"What the fuck happened here?"

He saw the broken vases, the …_ice cream _on the floor, the dent in the wall, and a pan on the floor, followed by scattered clothing.

"I'm going to kill him," Grimmjow said through gritted teeth, but when he saw Orihime's shoulders trembling, he knew what was more important at the moment.

"Orihime, I'm so sorry. I'm going to find that bastard," Grimmjow said with intent to kill.

Moving up to the auburn haired female he saw her mascara flowing across her face.

"Hime," Grimmjow mumbled, "Don't cry over that bastard, he's a coward and lucky. If I had come here a minute before, he wouldn't have been able to run down the street, or breathe." He mumbled the last part.

Enveloping her into a hug, she held on to him tightly.

"I-I'm just having a bad day!" She mumbled in to his chest.

"It's alright," he _attempted _to comfort her. He loved his Hime to pieces; she was his little sister after all, but Nel was just so much better at this girl stuff.

"Hey you guys," speaking of the devil, Nel was standing under the door frame and saw everything. A frown was on her delicate features.

Grimmjow ran his hand up and down Orihime's back; it worked to calm her down when they were younger.

"Can you stay with Hime? I'm going to look for an unlucky bastard." Grimmjow pulled back cracking his knuckles.

"N-No," Orihime stopped him, "I-I just want to forget about him, I don't want any of us do have to do anything with him." She said wiping a tear away.

"I'm going to kill him."

"Please don't, I don't want you to get in trouble…"  
>"Orihime, I'm a cop." Grimmjow growled.<p>

"That's even more of a reason for you not to do anything, please Grimmjow? For me?" Orihime asked as her lips trembled, "I don't want to think about him… at all."

"Fine," he growled, he could never say no to her… but this was a different situation. Nobody messes with his little sister and lives. But Orihime didn't need to know that…

"I have my shift in an hour; do you think you'll be okay with Nel?"

"Y-Yeah," Orihime took a deep rattling breathe, Grimmjow still angry wanted to **kill **something.

"Can you buy us ice cream?" Orihime frowned at the wall filled with the now-melted-once-was-yummy-delights. "And not vanilla." She frowned. Vanillas Ryo's favorite.

"Sure kiddo," Grimmjow nodded. Giving his sister one last hug and telling her he was going to try not to kill the bastard that broke her heart, he drove to the store after a chaste kiss with his girlfriend. "Thanks Nel," He whispered looking into hazel eyes.

Nel who had frowned, "You don't have to thank me for helping someone I care about."

Grimmjow wanted to smirk but this was not the time, so with a nod he continued his way.

"Orihime, come over here," Nel said walking up to the smaller auburn haired girl.

"It's fine, I'll make sure **he **wont be around here for a long time," with the help of Grimmjow of course, Nel comforted.

After talking with Nel and changing into something more comfortable, Grimmjow checked up on his two favorite ladies before going to work. Dropping off many different tubs and flavors of ice cream, non vanilla, he gave them each a kiss on the forehead and left to work after once more thanking a frowning Nel.

After watching a few zombie end of the world apocalyptic movies, Orihime looked down at her turned off phone. It was only two in the afternoon and she knew she had to talk to a few other people before they found out and did something she didn't approve of.

"I'll make us sandwiches." Nel said getting up.

"Thank you, I'm just going to make a few calls." Orihime smiled up at her.

"Then I'll make a few more sandwiches!" Orihime chuckled, "Thank you Nel."

"I told your brother the same thing," she frowned, "You don't have to thank me…"

"But I want to!"

Nel held back a laugh as she walked towards the kitchen.

Picking up her phone, Orihime began calling a few people.

"Hey Hime!"

"T-T-Tatsuki!" Orihime choked, _tears, why must you defy me?_

"Whats' wrong?" Tatsuki's knuckles being cracked over the line was heard.

"Come over?"

"On my way."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Taking a deep breathe, she made another call.

"Orihime, what's up?"  
>"Hey Rukia, will you come over?" <em>Thank god, I sounded… normal. <em>

"Sure, what's this about?"

"N-Nothing," Orihime frowned. Spoke to soon…

"I'll have Byakuya drive me; I'm bringing my chappy blanket."

**.**

**.**

**.**

And last but not least…

"Rangiku?"

"Himmmmeee!"

"Rangiku," Orihime frowned looking over at the time, "It's too early to be drinking."

"It's never too early," she said in a dead serious voice followed by a chuckle.

"Where are you?"  
>"Hmm, walking to your house now. I lost my keys."<p>

"Okay!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Not even a minute later, Orihime opened her door, leaving it unlocked for everyone else. Once they were there and counted for, Rangiku lying face down on the floor, Nel brought out the sandwiches.

"Thanks for showing up you guys," Orihime took a deep breathe, "I wanted to tell you something before you heard from anyone else-"

"Oh no," Tatsuki ran her hand through her hair, "Hime, you didn't get in trouble with Mrs. Yumi again did you?" She scowled.

Orihime grimaced, "…Yes, but that's not the point-"

"Oh dear… Mrs. Yumi is… Its fine, I think Byakuya can clear your record, he knows people." Rukia said looking through her phone.

Nel's eyebrows furrowed.

"Byakuya? Where?" Rangiku got up and smirked.

"No, I mean yes! I lost my job but-"  
>"Hello brother," a serious Rukia got up from her seat on the couch, moving to Orihime's bedroom.<p>

Orihime was about to continue until…

"ORIHIME!" Rukia yelled. Forgetting her brother was on the line, she dropped her phone.

"Your bedr-"

"Yes Rukia," Orihime said rubbing her temples.

"What happened?" Tatsuki got up and walked to the room, followed by her storming back.

"Orihime, would you like to explain this to us? Were you robbed? Are you hurt-"

"N-No, none of that!" She shook her head for emphasis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"I walked in on Ryo cheating on me," she sighed.

And all hell broke loose.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? I would love to know?<strong>

**Soo, should I continue..? Your thoughts? (and if I start working on this fic, I will still be working on my others! Unless I'm either **

**a.) Laptopless **

**b.) School managed to weave its way into my life to the point where I suffocated on piles of papers**

until next time,

loverofliterature_111


End file.
